The present invention relates generally to variable power splitters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ferrite variable power splitter that allows for the unequal division of power between two ports.
Variable power splitters (i.e., devices that provide 100% power to either of two ports or split the power equally between the two ports) have typically been achieved by means of mechanical switching mechanisms. These mechanical switching mechanisms are well known and were typically motor controlled. These devices therefore, require moving parts. Examples of such motor controlled switching mechanisms include the use of a vane inside of a tubular waveguide or a rotor having various waveguide paths machined therein. Because these prior variable power splitters have moving parts, they are relative complex and are susceptible to mechanical failure.
Ferrite switches are also well known. However, ferrite switches are not capable of splitting power between multiple outlets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable power divider that is much simpler than prior variable power splitters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ferrite variable divider that allows for the unequal division of power between two outlet ports.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a variable power divider that utilizes no moving parts.
In accordance with these and other objects of the present invention, a ferrite variable power divider is provided. The ferrite variable power divider includes an input port, a first outlet port, and a second outlet port. The input port, the first outlet port, and the second outlet port meet at a generally Y-shaped junction. The variable power divider includes an upper magnetic return and a lower magnetic return. The upper and lower magnetic returns are each in communication with an internal magnetic return positioned in the junction. The internal magnetic return has an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface is in magnetic communication with an upper ferrite puck, and the lower surface of the internal magnetic return is in communication with a lower ferrite puck. The configuration of the upper ferrite puck, and the lower ferrite puck and the internal magnetic return controls the amount of power that is transferred from the input port to each of the respective outlet ports.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.